


Strays

by prosodiical



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Hajime first spots it walking home from school. It's a sad, mangy thing, mewing softly from the alleyway, and he digs through his bag and pulls out an apple he didn't eat for lunch. "C'mere," he murmurs, quiet enough not to disturb it, and it eyes him distrustfully from the shadows. "No?"

The cat ducks away, and Hajime leaves the apple there, just beyond the edge of the footpath. He sighs as he stands, looking across the road at the well-fed, glossy cat staring at him from a fence, and hefts his schoolbag higher. "Yeah, I get it," he mutters to himself, and continues the walk on home.

He brings it up to Nanami the next day, after he's died three times. "A stray cat?" she says, eyes lit up in thought. "In games, usually you have to provide them food or toys. Sometimes for a while, before they like you. Oh, do you have that mobile game?"

"Mobile game?" Hajime asks, and he loses a few minutes every day after Nanami snatches his phone and downloads it.

"It's fun," she says, determinedly. "Do you want to go buy some cat food? Or I could ask Hanamura-san... or maybe Tanaka-san?"

"I'll pick some up," Hajime says, a little too quickly; it's bad enough he's involved Nanami already, getting the rest of her Main Course class involved would be far too strange. "I just don't know what to get."

"Oh," Nanami says, "I'll come with you. Two people are better than one, I think."

They approach the stray a few hours later, Nanami balancing a different can of cat food in each hand. "Which one," she says, quietly, and Hajime thinks he's not supposed to hear it. The stray's barely visible, orange tail fading into the darkness, but Nanami purses her mouth after some deliberation and opens both, setting them forward.

"Hey, cat," Hinata says, gentling his voice, and the cat stalks forward, carefully sniffing at each can before it starts on the one on the left. He doesn't make any sudden movements, and neither does Nanami as she slowly reaches out, pushing the other can forward once the cat is finished with the first; it eyes both of them as it eats, but it finishes both cans before it slinks away.

When Hajime looks over at Nanami, she's smiling. "I think it'll work, Hinata-kun," she says, and nods, determined. "We'll come back here every day."

"I don't want to," Hajime starts, but she beams at him so brightly he forgets what he was going to say. "I mean... can I walk you home?"

Nanami looks surprised, then pinks slightly as she nods. "Okay," she says. "I'm this way."

The stray cat seems to flourish under their care. Hajime can barely remember what it used to look like, skinny and mangy, now that it's getting regularly fed; it become more friendly, too, and started to allow Hinata's and Nanami's hands in its fur. "I wish we could take him back with us," Hajime says, without thinking, and Nanami glances up at him, looking startled. "I mean. We're not allowed pets in the dorms."

Nanami purses her lips, cheeks puffing out in a stubborn frown. "No," she says, "you're right. I think..." But when Hajime tries to ask her more, she shakes her head. "Maybe, I'll see."

A week later, she's brought a carrier to their meeting, and Hajime gapes at it for a moment. "You can keep pets?"

"Tanaka-san has an exemption," she says, nodding. "I got one, too."

Their stray goes into the carrier easily enough, and Hajime walks Nanami back to her dorm, where she pauses, seemingly uncertain. "Um," she says, pink-cheeked, "about the exemption. I can only keep the cat in my room."

Hajime says, "Oh," a little faintly. He thinks he's going red.

"But - " she barrels on, "you can come visit him, of course, and we need to take him to the vet - I have a list from Tanaka-san," and she hands him a meticulous copy, vaccinations and care and treatment for a cat picked up from the streets. "Hinata-kun?"

"I," Hajime says, wondering if he should argue, and she firms her mouth into a stubborn line. "Okay."

"Okay?" she asks, blinking, clearly surprised. "Oh. Okay."

"He's ours, right?" Hajime says, and she looks up at him and smiles.

"Right," she says. "Ours." She leans up and presses her mouth to his cheek, and Hajime stands still, certain he's blushing furiously. "See you tomorrow!"

"I'll be there," he says. It's a promise.


End file.
